wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fear
Overview left|Phear me! Causes a single enemy to flee in fear. This can be a powerful, as well as dangerous, tool that is integral to the Warlock Crowd control. When a victim is feared, it is granted extra chances to break the spell when it receives damage. However, DoTs have less chance to break fear than direct damage spells or melee attacks. Even loaded up with DoTs a mob can be feared for the full duration with some frequency, but it can also break nearly instantly, depending on luck. Curse of Tongues and Curse of Weakness do NOT break fear (or Seduction). Repeated castings of fear increase the victim's ability to resist it for players (due to the Diminishing Returns Rule), but not for mobs. A mob can be feared repeatedly indefinitely. Functionality Strategy PvE In a solo setting it can put a mob out of commission for a period of time hugely beneficial to the cost of this low mana spell. The danger is that the victim can charge into companions that, depending on the type of mob (usually humanoid and some beasts), will then come barreling in to help their comrade. This normally reserves its PvE use to planned settings or emergency situations, where the Warlock will cast it when death seems to be the alternative. It is possible to effectively kite a single mob with Fear in conjunction with Curse of Recklessness. If a mob runs in an undesirable direction while feared, casting any rank of Curse of Recklessness will cause the mob to immediately stop running and return to the fight. Overwriting Curse of Recklessness with any other curse while the Fear debuff is still active on the mob will send it running away again. With some practice, the Warlock can trap the mob in a controlled "yo-yo" pattern with a minimal risk of the mob attracting additional enemies. Fear only works on one target at a time. Even so, a warlock can keep at least two mobs running at once with Fear; fearing the first, then the second when the first is some distance away (breaking the fear spell on the first) then re-fearing the first when he gets back, causing a sort of fear relay that takes a lot of the Warlock's attention. Used in combination with Demonic Sacrifice for hp regeneration can in some situations allow the warlock to solo hard elite mobs. PvP In PvP, Fear finds its place to shine -- it is powerful, especially in a 1v1 setting, and when combined with the Succubus Seduction it can eliminate two opponents from a fray. Breaking Fear There are things that will break Fear all the time. * The Undead racial trait Will of the Forsaken * Certain classes PvP trinket Hunter, Warrior, Shaman can't (Everyone else can). * Shaman Tremor Totem. * Warriors anti fear abilities (Berserker Rage, Recklessness etc). * Ice Block, Divine Shield. It can also be dispelled but rarely is. * Dwarf Priests Fear Ward, which absorbs one 'charge' of Fear. * A high shadow resistance can also stop fear, or cause it to break early. * Damage can break fear instantly or stop it early. Immunity Certain PVE creatures have immunity to fear, such as: *Harvest Watcher See also Howl of Terror Death Coil ---- Category:Warlock Spells